The current art of tissue dispensers uses a box for holding the stack of tissues. The box has an open portion at the top of the box. Sheets are folded and positioned horizontally on top of each other such that the top sheet can be removed through the open portion of the box. The sheets have a folded portion that is folded into a top folded portion of a lower sheet so that as the sheet is removed, the top portion of the subsequent sheet protrudes from the open portion for retrieval by the tissue user.
An all too typical problem with these pop-up tissue dispensing boxes is that the pop-up tissues do not regularly pop-up but rather fall into the box which makes retrieval and/or dispensing of the next sheets more difficult. The user will have to reach into the open portion of the box and retrieve the sheet. As more tissues are used, the top of the tissue stack becomes deeper in the tissue box or package. This increases the probability that the tissue will fall back into the box. Pop-up failure may also occur as a result of irregularities in the way the tissues are folded.